Warriors High
by Lionstorm and Friends
Summary: Join Ivypool, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Briarlight, and Blossomfall as they navigate their lives, trying to make it through each day alive.
1. Ivypool is scared

Ivypool's P.O.V.

I shut my locker, cringing at the slamming noise that barely covered the sound of fighting and drama going on around me. Here at Night School, it all goes down. All the _bad_ kids stay here, and I just happened to get sucked in. To name a few of the kids, there is me, of course, Breezepelt, Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, and Applefur. Birchfall, my father, is one of the night school assistant teachers. Which is just a fancy way of saying he sucks at his job and needs extra teacher training.

I spotted Blossomfall and waved, feeling a tingly sensation ripple through me when she waved back, patting the spot beside her for me to sit down. She was on the bleachers, preparing to listen to the Night School speech. I sat down beside her, shivering as Breezepelt came inside, letting the cold air in.

I jerked my attention to the stage as Tigerstar, the person in charge of the Night School, began to speak in his loud, booming voice. "Students, as you all know, this is the first night of classes after Fall Break, and I am sure you all will be on your best behavior and obey each and every teacher, as always." Fall Break was a week long break where students relaxed and let the cool month begin. Tigerstar hated any break, because it meant his classes were cancelled.

As students began to depart, I waved goodbye to Blossomfall and started towards my first class, knives. I knew most knife tricks. The basic twirl, how to hide a knife, how to hold one when in the heat of battle, stuff like that. I wasn't the most eager student, unlike Breezepelt, who drank in every lesson as if it were water on a hot summer day. I sat down in my chair, pushing my binder into my desk. I put my head in my hands and groaned. I was so tired. Night School sucked.

I looked up when a hand slammed down on my desk, long nails creating a slight scratching noise that wanted to make me cut my ears off. "Ahem?" The voice coughed, as if waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Mr. Tuft?" I ask, looking up. He does not look happy. But, then again, no one here does. Teachers who have to stay after school are always mad. As I always say, "Not enough coffee."

"Ivypool, I was informed that you failed to turn in your math homework today. Is this true?"

"Yeah." I muttered. "But I told Mrs. Storm that I'd left it at home and that-"

"I don't _care_ what you told Sand. I'm telling you what she told me. And instead of moping in my _very_ important history class, maybe you should sit in the hall?" Mr. Tuft crossed his arms and tapped his foot. What? This wasn't fair! I was being treated like a kid for doing something everyone does, and it was a mistake! Some kids do it on purpose! I wasn't taking this.

"What? I'm not some kid!" I retorted, pushing out of my chair to get a better, less confined view of the teacher.

"Maybe you should think about that before you do such a childish thing." Mr. Tuft said, screwing up his eyes. "Now, hall please."

I growled, but got up and slammed my chair in, ignoring the burst of laughter from all the students. As I left the classroom, I noticed Breezepelt slipping the teacher something, nodding and glancing at me. What was that fox up to? I clenched my fist and slammed the door shut. Mr. Tuft told me to stand in the hall, but I don't feel like it. I stomp to the door leading outside and push it open, feeling the cool night air whoosh upon me like water. I pull the collar on my jacket and walk to the the short wall beside the exit and jump up on it.

I heave a massive sigh. I shouldn't be at Night School. Dovewing, my sister, is at home now, probably in her pajamas, laying in bed, texting her dumb boyfriend. At least she has one.

I stiffen as I hear footsteps and a muffled laugh from beside me and look up to see Hawkfrost, my tutor startlingly close. I blush and immediately scoot away,my shoulders so high they touch my face. "Hi, Mr. Frost." I spit, forcing the words out.

"Please, Ivy, We've talked about this. It's Hawkfrost... Or Hawk, if you prefer..." He paused, smirked and inched closer, placing his arm around my back and his hand on the stone beside me. I squirmed, feeling uncomfortable. It didn't help that Hawkfrost wasn't much older than me. He lowered his head and whispered in my ear, "Getting more personal…" He was so close his breath stirred the strand of hair that draped from my head to beside my ear.

All of a sudden he grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind the wall, not saying a word. He pulled me close and leaned in fast, not warning me. His warm lips met my icy ones, and I felt a tingle shoot through me. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I finally broke off and slapped him in the face, shock pulsing through me. "Oh, come on baby. Tell me you didn't enjoy that, just a little." He smiled, leaning in for more. I pushed him off and wiped my mouth. "You stay away from me, freak! I'll tell someone, ok?"

"You won't tell nobody, and I'll make sure of it. Understood?" He reached in his pocket and revealed a knife. I gulped. I knew knives, but not like Hawkfrost.

_Why is life so dramatic?!_

**Hey people! Yeah… so… weird chapter, I know. Let's just pretend that in this world, Hawkfrost is like 3 years older than Ivypool, ok?**


	2. Hollyleaf is excited

**Ivystormrandomness: ewwww Hawkfrost indeed. And Birchfall is a very crappy teacher. They should just fire him.**

Hollyleaf's P.O.V (I know it doesn't say her name in the description, but suck it up):

I rushed down the halls, dodging and muttering apologies to kids. I was going to be late! It's all Lionblaze's fault. Well, that's not true. I'm in the 11th grade now. I can't just blame Lionblaze. But for the record it is his fault. He was playing Minecraft, and the bus driver, Ashfur, left without him. Then he had to stop because Heathertail, his girlfriend, started screaming bloody murder about how "Lionblaze was going to get hit by a truck!"

Of course, after Lionblaze got on the bus, the doors wouldn't close. So we had to wait for Ashfur to fix them. Ugh.

I pulled my sweater down a bit more, covering my black shirt underneath. My sweater, a green, fuzzy one, was tight, but comfortable. Just how I like it. I felt my neat bun, making sure it wasn't falling loose. When I went to college in two years, I was going to work to become a lawyer. I tried to get into medicine, but all the talk about vomiting made me, well, vomit.

I almost gasped in relief when I saw my class come into view. "Thank StarClan!" I muttered. I dashed into my room, collapsing into my seat. My teacher, Mr. Pelt, gazed at his students.

"Hello, children. Can I ask a favor of you?" He paused as the classroom murmured yes. "Then, if you can all be honest for once, who was late and on Ashfur's bus?"

I raised my hand, relief flooding through me. I was going to be excused! Mr. Pelt counted the hands and then scribbled something on his paper. "You all were tardy. But no lunch-detention, since it wasn't your fault."

_Mouse-dung! I hate tardies! People will start thinking I'm a slacker! I'll never be a lawyer! _I pulled out a sheet of paper as Dustpelt started talking. I wrote my letters in neat cursive. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was Mousewhisker. He slipped me a piece of paper and I opened it hastily. Messy letters were scratched inside of it, and I cringed as I read them. The letter said:

Hello Reader! This is a message from Foxleap! I regret to inform you that I have been kicked from the WOC. IF you are aware of who performed this crime, please report them to me. Thanks!

I grunted. WOC, or Warriors Online Chat, was a place where people could interact and start projects, etc. Of course, we use it for pool party invites and chatting. Probably more, but we needn't talk about that! Anyway, Foxleap is a huge nutball. He's insane. It's no surprise that someone finally kicked him. He was always hacking into people's accounts and saying embarrassing stuff.

She passed the note back to Mousewhisker, who passed it to someone else. I looked back at Mr. Pelt who was talking about math.

After class, I pulled out my phone. Someone had texted me. It was Cinderheart.

**Cinderheart: Hey, Holly! Me & my sisters wanted to throw a little get together, and my mom said sure. My place at 4?**

**Hollyleaf: Sounds fun. When will it end?**

**Cinderheart: It's a get together, not a party. It ends when we want it to!**

**Hollyleaf: Ok. I'll come! I'll bring my bathing suit too! Maybe we could all take a dip. **

**Cinderheart: Maybe! See you then!**

Perfect! Life is just perfect!

**Yeah, so not an eventful chapter, but maybe something dramatic will happen next time.**


	3. Briarlight is annoyed

**Briarlight's P.O.V:**

I sighed. "Mom, it really is alright." My mom had been fretting over me all day. I was kind of tired of it.

"Oh, but honey, it isn't! They put you in PE! There has to be a mistake! You can't partake in PE!" She exclaimed, dialing numbers onto her phone. "I'm going to call the school, straighten things out, don't worry, baby."

I grabbed my moms arm to stop her from calling. "Mom! Stop it! It'll be fine. I can throw a ball, you know. I can play tennis or something, just as long as I don't have to move too much. Just chill out, ok?"

My mom slowly put the phone down on the counter and put her head in her hands. "Oh, sweetie, I don't know why this happened to you! You're such a pure-hearted angel, why you?"

"Moooooom, don't start, please!" I groaned. Mom ALWAYS talks like this. It's so annoying. She stopped and looked at the staircase as my sister, Blossomfall, walked down, phone in hand. She was wearing a see through crop-top so that we could see the black bra underneath. In silver were the words "Leave me Be". She had ripped denim shorts and black sneakers. Her hair is also cool. It's shaved on one side, but also brown fading into orange. She's so lucky.

Mom sighs. "Blossomfall, hurry up! The bus is waiting." I can see annoyance flash in mom's eyes.

Blossomfall just does that thing where she covers her hand to make it look like she's giving mom the finger. Mom growled and turned back to me.

"Honey, I think it's best if you stayed home today…" She came over and crouched beside my wheelchair, kissing me on the cheek. I turned my wheelchair to look at her a little better.

"Mom, please! I haven't been at school in forever. It's so boring here. I want to see my friends!" _My non-existent friends, that is._

My mom shook her head. "No. You can go tomorrow. Or maybe we should start thinking about home-school?" I gasped. Homeschool? No way! I'm not interested in spending more time with my mom!

"Besides. You have that doctor's appointment. You'll miss half the day anyway." My mom went to the cupboard. "Want a snack?"

"Sure," I muttered, heading to the living room. "Crackers, please." I grabbed the crutches that my mom had attached to the side of the wheelchair. I braced myself for the push, then heaved myself upwards, muttering curses as I plopped onto the couch with a sigh of relief.

I pulled my phone out of the pouch on my wheelchair and opened WOC.

_**Down with the trees has joined the chat.**_

**Down with the trees: Anybody here? Or am I the only one with an overprotective mom who loves me too much?**

_**Jaybae has joined the chat.**_

**Jaybae: Nope. Squirrelflight is making me sit out of PE right now. **

**Down with the trees: Yeah. At least you're at school. I'm so bored rn. I could die. Ugh. I keep trying to tell her my friends miss me... Lol got no friends XD #ForeverAlone**

**Jaybae: I'm your friend.**

**Down with the trees: Yea… Ik… but, like, my mom would think I have a crush on you, and things would be rlly weird and all... XD**

**Jaybae: Oh yeah. That's really weird. **

**Jaybae: Ack, got to go. Coach Pelt is telling me to go to healing. See you later.**

_**Jaybae left the chat.**_

_Bye…_ I thought, feeling bad for the both of us. We have such hard lives. I wish I could be like Blossomfall. She's so cool and pretty. I'm so lame… and somewhat good looking. But mom buys my clothes, so I look like a 5 year old. I have a flower with a smile on its face on my shirt right now.

I sighed, looking up from the book I was reading. Mom looked into the mirror and at me in the back. Her gaze softened. "Hey. Your appointment isn't until 3. Want to stop at McDonalds?" She asked.

I grumbled. "Mom! I'm not a 5 year old, geez! Can we stop at, I dunno, Dairy Queen or something?"

My mom bit her lip. "Honey, are you mad at me? Is it because of PE? Listen, I know you don't like being left out, but there are just some things you can't do."

"No, mom, I'm just tired. Sorry." I picked up my rubix cube and started trying to solve it. My brother, Bumblestripe, can do it in a minute. I've never solved one, even with all my free time. As I fidgeted with it, My mom slipped a DVD into the car, and the movie screen on the back of her seat turned on, showing my favorite movie: Maleficent. It's just so beautiful, and I love it.

I watched my favorite scenes unfold, and then felt myself drifting off to sleep.

DING!

My phone exploded with noise as someone shot me a text on WOC.

_**Down with the trees joined the chat.**_

**Jaybae: Briarlight, what are you up to?**

**Down with the trees: Oh, nothing. Watching Maleficent. You?**

**Jaybae: Heading home early. Leafpool told to go home and prepare something for homework or whatever.**

**Down with the trees: Will you be there tomorrow?**

**Jaybae: Yeah. You? **

**Down with the trees: I hope so. Ttyl **

_**Down with the trees left the chat.**_

_So this is it. This is my life? For trying to save a man, I get punished? _

_Will life turn out right in the end? Or is this a hopeless battle?_


	4. Bumblestripe is mad

**Bumblestripe's P.O.V.**

_Okay, take a deep breath, Bumblestripe. Chill out. Dovewing likes you! You're a smart, handsome, sensible guy! _I gasped for air, anxiety coming off me in waves. Dovewing and I have been together for 3 months, but last week I heard Poppyfrost and Honeyfern gossiping about how they saw Dovewing making out with Tigerheart.

Me being me, I decided to do nothing, and today I was going to set things right. We have this date. We're going to the park to stargaze and stop for pizza or something. I brought flowers and chocolates and dressed up nice. I really hope the gossip was just a rumor.

Surprisingly, the person who opened the door was Ivypool, not Dovewing. "Ivypool? Don't you have Night School?" I asked.

Ivypool rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too. And no, not today. Mom told me to stay home because Grandma and Grandpa are here, and we shouldn't leave them alone. It's rude, apparently." She opened the door wider and signaled for me to come in. Passing her, she abruptly stopped me and whispered, "Careful. I hate to break it to you, bub, but that 'rumor' isn't fake."

I gulped. No. Dovewing wouldn't cheat on me! She'd never! Not her. I uncomfortably settled on the couch next to a man with grayish-white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He was wearing a sweater and some jeans, and smiled at me. "Hey, there! You must be the boyfriend."

"Y-yeah." _For now. _I thought, but shooed the thought away. I reached my hand out to shake his. "Are you Dovewing's grandpa?"

He grabbed mine and smiled. "That's me. Nice to meet you…"

"Bumblestripe. Nice to meet you too, sir."

"Please, call me Cloudtail." He replied, settling back into his seat to watch baseball. After the conversation was over, Dovewing was coming down the stairs. She had a formal, blue t-shirt on, and a dark blue skirt with a belt around her waist. She had navy blue leggings and black boots. Her hair was combed and curled, and she had a black headband. She was breathtaking, you might say.

Dovewing came up to me and smiled, though by looking into her multi-colored eyes (one is blue and the other green), I could tell there was little life in it. "Hey, Bumblestripe."

"Hi, Dovewing." I awkwardly showed her the chocolates and flowers. "I, uh, got these for you."

"Oh, um, thanks." She whispered, grabbing them and placing them on the coffee table.

Once in my car and driving, I popped the million dollar question: "Dovewing… is it… true?" I could barely say the words. What if she said yes? What would I do? Would I forgive and forget, or dump her? What if she said no? Would she think I don't trust her? Would _she _dump me?

Dovewing squirmed in her seat, gazing at me with sympathetic eyes. "Bumblestripe… I'm so, so sorry."

Fear and despair and about a million other emotions shot through me all at once. I parked the car and opened the door, stepping out and taking deep breaths. No… no, it couldn't be. I love Dovewing, she loves me. We're happy. So happy…

I felt her arm on my shoulder. "Listen, Bumblestripe. I like you, but I honestly don't feel a loving connection with you any longer. Tigerheart, though… You're nice. And funny, and kind, and I'm sure you'll find some other girl."

_Some other girl._ Her words stung me like a bullet. I couldn't help myself. "Oh, yeah, maybe I'll find a girl who doesn't cheat on her boyfriend. But then again, I didn't do too well with you." I turned to her, fury causing my hands to form fists. "What makes you so special? Huh? Why do you get permission to just run away with some other boy?"

Dovewing, took my hand in hers. "Bumblestripe, calm down."

"Calm down? Are you freaking serious right now? Would you want to calm down if I cheated on you? Oh wait, no, you'd be fine with it! You'd be plenty happy for a reason to dump me and run away with Tigerheart. Just go, Dovewing." I ripped my hand from hers and got in my car. _She needs a ride, but I couldn't care less. We're not that far. _

The next day at school, I dodged anyone affiliated with Dovewing. They probably all probably hate me now. I turned the corner and opened my locker. Then I heard a bang from beside me and looked over to see Ivypool, standing there, smirking. She lifted her fist for a bump, and I accepted hesitantly.

"Way to go, Bumble!" She exclaimed.

"You're not mad?" Out of everyone, I'd assume Ivypool would be the most angry with me.

"Angry? No way! You showed that cheating, scum-bag, poor excuse for a human being what for!" Ivypool laughed and then let her gaze soften. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, leaning against the lockers.

I sighed. "Yeah… I just- wish I hadn't wasted my time and money on her. You know how much those flowers cost?"

Ivypool laughed again, but then looked at me sternly. "No, but for real?"

"I'll get over it. Definitely didn't go home and eat all the ice cream in my house until I passed out." I smirked, having fun complaining about Dovewing. I liked her, but she obviously didn't like me. Ivypool told me she better get to class, and that I should go to. I told her I'd head over in a minute. But then I got a message from someone who I guessed was Tigerheart, due to his tone.

_**Bee Movie joined the private chat.**_

**Tigerz Blood: Hey, Bumble! Thx 4 letting me have ur girl! She's smoking. Too bad you're not LOL!**

**Bee Movie: Bruh why would you date her she cheated on us both**

**Tigerz blood: Ya? So? She dumped ya didn't she? **

**Bee Movie: Technically, I dumped her. And left her on the side of the road. Ask her how walking was 4 me. **

**Tigerz Blood: Ya whatevs. She's mine now. Don't get close.**

**Bee Movie: Wouldn't dream of it. She's all yours.**

_**Bee Movie left the private chat.**_

Great. I bet I'm the laughing stock of the school by now. Dovewing is super popular. She could say I was a girl and they'd believe her. Tigerheart is popular too. Great StarClan, they run the school!

This was going to be 'fun'.


	5. Jayfeather is shocked

**Jayfeather's P.O.V.**

"JAYFEATHER! JAY, WAKE UP!" I heard my sister's voice screaming. I opened my blind eyes and sat up, grunting. I smelled something, like barbeque. I love barbeque! Maybe dad's having a BBQ tonight! I sure hope so!

_Wait… How do I smell it all the way up here?_

"Jayfeather, get up, get up! It was raining and then some lightning struck the treehouse and… and-" Hollyleaf stammered, but Lionblaze interrupted, trying to speed things up.

"The house is on fire! Come on, we have to get mom and dad!" Hollyleaf grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Wait! I have to get Star! She's probably freaking out!" I exclaimed. Star, my guide dog, was in a crate in my room. I shook my hand from Hollyleaf's and she followed. She yanked the collar of my shirt.

"Wait for me. Lionblaze, get mom and dad! Come on, Jayfeather." She pulled me to my room, even though I knew how to get there. But there was a burning carpet everywhere, so…

As soon as Hollyleaf let Star out, I pulled her by the collar and, with Hollyleaf, ran outside. Lionblaze was there, too.

"Where's mom and dad?" Hollyleaf asked. I could sense the fear in her voice, and it quickly infected me. I clenched Star's leash, dropping her collar and pulled her closer.

"They weren't in there room. They must be in the backyard!" He yelled over the crackling of the fire. "Come on!" I heard him running to the wooden gate and the creak as it opened. Star and I followed, and Hollyleaf was holding the door.

When we got to the back, I heard a familiar voice. Shockingly familiar. Is that-

"Ashfur?" My brother and sister exclaimed in unison. Why in the name of StarClan was he here?

"What's he doing here?" I hissed to Hollyleaf, feeling his gaze rest upon us. "What's happening?"

Hollyleaf didn't answer. I heard Ashfur speak up. "Oh, so nice of you to join us! Squirrelflight, dear, why don't you tell your children why am I here?"

"Kids, get out of here, go find Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight screamed. Hollyleaf grabbed my arm and pulled me, only to stop.

"What? What happened?" I asked, tugging her arm.

"The fence caught on fire… We're trapped!" She answered, letting my arm go. "What are we going to do?"

"We could go through the backdoor... " I muttered. "It's on fire, but if we go quickly…"

"No, it's too risky. Ashfur! Help us!" Lionblaze screamed. "Get Squirrelflight, please!"

I heard Ashfur cackle a low laugh. "And why on earth would I do _that_?" He growled. "I don't think I want to!" I heard something spilling in front of us. Hollyleaf gasped.

"He's pouring gasoline on the grass… He's trapping us. Squirrelflight! Help!" She cried. Hollyleaf pulled me back, and I felt the heat on my face. I pulled Star with me, and she stood in front of me as if she was protecting me. I patted her on the head.

Ashfur began speaking once more. "Squirrelflight, dear, I need you to understand something: you can stop crying. It's not going to do anything. You are going to watch your children burn. You'll hear their final screams and pleads for help. Hopefully, they'll drive you mad."

_He's insane! _I thought. I knew he was terrible, but this? He's trying to kill us! I listened as Squirrelflight spoke up. "Ashfur, please. I know you were hurt when I left you, but murder? I didn't know you were this bothered by it. I'm so sorry…"

"You are not sorry!" Ashfur screamed. I heard him drop the gasoline bottle. "You got everything you wanted, everything anyone wants and left me like I was nothing. It was like, every day I was bleeding out onto the rocks. I'm surprised all of you failed to see the blood."

The fire was closing in. "Ashfur!" I yelled desperately, though I doubt he could hear me over the fire.

I heard Squirrelflight heave a huge, depressed, sob, and then she exclaimed, "Do with them what you want- I don't care for them. They are _not_ my kids."

I gasped. What? No, it must be a lie. It had to be a lie, it had to! I heard Ashfur stifle a gasp and then scowl. Then he let out a laugh of victory. "Oh, poor Squirrelflight... You might have saved them, but what about yourself? How will Brambleclaw feel when he realizes you lied to him all this time? He'll leave you. You'll feel like me. Now, let's let these orphans out of the flames, and I'll call Brambleclaw."

Ashfur threw water onto the flames and let us out. Star panted with relief, and headed for the scorched gate. I let her lead me out. As I left, however, I heard screams and crackling. Fear was radiating off of the backyard, and I tried not to cry. I felt Brambleclaw come and embrace me. I pushed him away. "Stop it! Just stop!" I ran away, with Star making sure I didn't fall.


	6. Blossomfall is content

**Blossomfall's P.O.V.**

I heard a gasp from Bumblestripe, and he turned to me. "Oh my god, look…" He whispered, showing me a text from Lionblaze on WOC. It read:

**Lion King: My house just caught on fire guys. Ashfur died. SOS**

**Bee Movie: OMG WTH?**

**Down with the trees: Is everyone ok?**

**Down with the trees: Well, except Ashfur, of course RIP.**

**Lion King: Physically, yes.**

**Lion King: Well, except Jayfeather. He disappeared. Tried contacting him, but he wont reply.**

**Down with the trees: WHAT? Let me try, we're friends. **

_**Down with the trees has left the chat.**_

What? Ashfur was dead? Jayfeather was missing? I knew the storm was bad, but… I looked out the window at the pouring down rain. I whipped out my own phone. It's case was black with little rubber spikes. I opened WOC and opened school wide chat.

_**Fallingblossoms joined the chat**_

_**Swim in Ivy joined the chat**_

**Fallingblossoms: Ivy did you see what happened to Lion Jay and Holly? Wtf?!**

**Swim in Ivy: Yea Dove showed me. Must have been terrible.**

**Fallingblossoms: Yeah. Briar is trying to contact Jay**

**Swim in Ivy: Imagine how terrible it would be to lose your sibling**

**Fallingblossoms: idk if i would be too sad to lose one of these losers.**

**Swim in Ivy: Blossomfall, you don't mean that. What if Briarlight died? How would you feel?**

**Fallingblossoms: Ugh. Bad i guess**

**Swim in Ivy: Gtg mom is telling us we have to drive them to Principal Firestar's house. Ttyl**

**Fallingblossoms: Bye**

_**Swim in Ivy left the chat**_

I turned to Bumblestripe. "Do you think the storm could knock out the power?" I asked him. He shook his head, telling me that it would probably be fine. He didn't think the storm was that bad. But of course, he was wrong. Half an hour later, the power went completely out. Briarlight was upstairs and screamed, because her door was closed and it was pitch black. Millie ran upstairs and was hugging her and kissing her all the way down.

I picked up a scented candle Millie always has lighted. I waved it in Bumblestripes face, laughing as the light reflected on his glasses. He crossed his arms and looked at me as if I were an idiot. Which, I guess I kind of was. I sat down next to Briarlight and put it on the table, revealing her book.

"Oh, thanks, Blossomfall. This storm is scary, huh?" She commented, picking up her book. She was only on book three of series four in Warriors. I was already done reading the newest book! She had all this free time, yet she never uses it for the best series ever! It was written by four women who worked at the school. Best part? They used us students in the books! They took our names and molded them into cat characters. I'm in it, and so is everyone I know.

"Yeah, I guess. I think the fire was the worst part." I relaxed into our light brown sofa. "Did you manage to contact Jayfeather?"

Briarlight tensed and looked down sadly. "No. He never replied."

I frowned. "Wonder where he went." I muttered, while looking over as Bumblestripe came and sat beside me.

"Aw, look at you two bonding!" He grunted as I shoved him in the side, then laughed it off, continuing. "Mom told me it would be a good idea if we all slept on the couch tonight." He grinned, saying, "She said we could finish off the leftover pizza!"

"Yay..!" Briarlight whispered, trying to shake off the fire thing. I sighed.

"Listen, as much as I hate to admit it, no one I actually care about got hurt. No offense to Ashfur, of course, but you gotta look on the bright side. Jayfeather is probably couch-surfing at his aunts. Who knows what a fire can do to a blin person?"

"Yeah, especially when all that happened." Bumblestripe added.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't see? Lionblaze told us all about what happened. It must have been horrifying." Slowly, in full detail, Bumblestripe repeated word for word what Lionblaze wrote. After he was done, I sighed.

At about midnight, the power was back on. I checked my phone to make sure nothing was gone, and walked up to my room, enjoying the cool air coming from my fan. It was so hot, all I had on now were a pair of gym shorts and a sports bra. I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

"_Good Morning, Blossomfall!" _My alarm sang, beginning to put on some music. I smacked it and got up. Would school be cancelled? The storm was bad enough to knock the power out. I glanced out my small window (I slept in the "attic". No one ever goes there but me, and it's cozy.). Branches were strewn across the puddle filled street. I opened WOC, needing a status update.

_**Fallingblossoms joined the chat**_

**Berrystumpytail: Hey Blossomfall!**

**Foxy: SUP GUYS I GOT BACK IN HAHAHAHA SUCKAS**

**Fallingblossoms: Jeez anyone else here?**

**Fluffydove: Me**

**HollyJolly: I am here.**

**Fallingblossoms: Good some sensible ppl.**

**Fallingblossoms: Anybody know if school is cancelled?**

**HollyJolly: Hope not… I want something to distract me.**

**Fluffydove: It should say on the front page of WOC. Will someone check and report back?**

**HollyJolly: Sure, it'll give me something to do.**

_**HollyJolly has left the chat.**_

**Fallingblossoms: Poor Holly… Imagine losing your house and witnessing someone die?**

**Fluffydove: And don't forget about Jayfeather. Where is he?**

**Berrystumpytail: Yeah. I love my house! Idk what I'd do without it. Well, probably live at my dad's place, but still!**

_**HollyJolly joined the chat.**_

**HollyJolly: STOP TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK.**

**Fallingblossoms: Sorry, we were just pitying you.**

**HollyJolly: Yeah? Well I don't need pity. School isn't out, get yourself ready, mousebrains.**

_**HollyJolly left the chat.**_

Ugh. School. Which also means nightschool. Which also means Brokenstar and Hawkfrost. But the good news? Tonight I had a class with Ivypool. Hawkfrost was taking over. Yuck, I hate them both.

I got up from bed with an exaggerated grunt. I stumbled to my closet and picked out my tee-shirt that had the words: "Don't look at me" on it and a Enderman. What? I got it when I was like, 13. I liked Minecraft, okay? I also think it's kind of funny and edgy, so I keep it. I grabbed my ripped jeans and put them on, tightening my black belt onto my waist. I combed my hair (Which is one of those shaved on one side, flowing on the other kind of things, you know?) and ran downstairs with my phone.

"Mom! Let me go to school today, please! I'm so bored!" I heard Briarlight complain in the kitchen. I walked in to get some cereal and listened to the conversation.

Mom bit her lip, and said, "Honey, I don't know…" This was outrageous! She hadn't gone to school in like, two weeks! Why is mom so mean? Then I snapped myself back. _No. I don't pity her! She gets all this attention from mom, and then complains! What a brat!_

I poured the cereal and got the milk as Briarlight said, "But Mom, I don't have a doctors appointment today, and maybe Jayfeather will be there! I need to comfort the Claws! Do you know what happened to them?"

"Yes, yes, it's all over the news, but going out when the storm is still in motion… What if there's a tornado?" Mom started panicking and pacing the kitchen.

Briarlight moved forward in her wheelchair and faced Mom. "Listen, if I stay home, so does Blossomfall and Bumblestripe! It's not fair to them." I almost dropped the milk. What would Mom say? Would Briarlight go to school? Would I skip?

Mom took a deep breath. "Fine, you can go to school." Briarlight cheered. I smiled, finishing pouring my milk and getting ready to eat.

_I'm glad Briarlight got what she wanted. _

_And do I feel bad if Mom didn't? _

_Not one bit._


	7. Dovewing is confused

**First of all, I want to thank each and every one of you for your kind reviews! They all made me smile! ^w^**

**Dovewing's P.O.V.**

I sat in class, thinking about Tigerheart. He's so kind. When I told him about Bumblestripe he said he was willing to punch him to the moon and back… So dreamy! But I couldn't help but feel bad for Bumblestripe. He's nice, and never deserved what I did and all, but… ugh! You know what would make all this thinking easier? Not having Mrs. Storm droning on about algebra or whatever. I started doodling on a piece of paper until finally the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

I brought my own in a brown paper bag which I decorated with stars and flowers and everything nice. I sadly looked over at the spot where Bumblestripe would sit, then tossed the thought away as Tigerheart came crashing into the seat and pecking me on the cheek.

"Hey, babe!" He said, grinning with that cute smile of his. I smiled back and returned the kiss on his cheek. "How's it going?" He asked casually, picking at the food on his lunch tray.

"Oh, fine, really -" I started, but was cut off as a girl came up to us. I didn't recognize her, but Tigerheart did.

"Dawnpelt, come sit right here!" He said, gesturing towards to spot next to me. She sat down and Tigerheart introduced me."Dawnpelt, Dovewing, Dovewing, Dawnpelt!"

Dawnpelt's face visibly scrunched up and I frowned. She obviously didn't care for our relationship, like everyone else. Whatever. I turned back to Tigerheart. "So, I was thinking, maybe we could catch a movie tonight? Or just watch one at my place?" I smiled sweetly, bashing my eyelashes to look even more irresistible.

"Sorry, he has plans tonight." Dawnpelt retorted from behind me. I scowled, trying to hide it. "Well, how about Friday?" I asked again.

"Nope, mom says we need to go to dinner with our aunts, uncles, and cousins. You know, the one that's house caught on fire?" Dawnpelt replied, rolling her eyes. "I hate them."

_Well of course you do! You're just a brat! _I crossed my arms. "Anytime? Anytime at all? Or are all those filled up, too?"

Tigerheart smiled. "Dawnpelt's joking! I'm not busy tonight. Let's go to your place, okay?"

I giggled. "Okay."

After school I walked to the store and bought some popcorn. I brought it home and started making the couch look perfect and everything look clean. Grandpa was watching TV, and I told him what would be happening.

"Oh, what ever happened to Bumblestripe? I liked him, nice fellow." He asked as my Grandma came over.

I sighed. "It... didn't work out. Something happened, and now I have Tigerheart. He's so kind and funny! You'll love him even more than Bumblestripe."

Grandma smiled, her golden hair with white tips swaying as she shook her head, laughing. "Ah, I remember highschool! Like they say, you need to crack a few eggs to make an omelet!" She paused, as if looking back on her highschool days. "Of course, my highschool years were the best of my life. Middle School however…" She bit her lip, and Grandpa patted her hand. It was hard for her to think about her eye, and the loss of her best friend, Swiftpaw.

I heard a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be him! Come on, Grandpa! You can watch baseball games anytime, they're all the same! Get up, get up!" I exclaimed, checking my hair in the mirror and straightening my skirt and shirt. I smiled.

"Oh, now, I need to meet the new boyfriend, right?" Grandpa laughed, getting up.

"Right, right, just stay there!" I yowled, rushing to the front door. "Coming!"

I opened it to see Tigerheart, grinning his patented goofy smile, and looking as charming as ever. He was holding a box of Milk Duds. "Hey, babe! Hope you like chocolate!" I smiled and grabbed him by the hand, leading him to the couch. Grandpa intercepted us.

"Hello there, young man! I'm Cloudtail…." He trailed off as he looked at the teens attire. It was a red v-neck covered by a denim jacket. He had ripped jeans on. Grandpa frowned, then shook his head. "You are part of the Thunder Quarter, right?"

I bit my lip. _Oh great, here it comes!_ Every time I told someone about Tigerheart, they always popped that question. It wasn't _wrong_ to date a kid from another quarter, just different. Many people found it weird, and looked down on it. Leafpool, the nurse for the Thunder Quarter kids, was married and divorced with Crowfeather, the Wind Quarter Track and Field coach.

Tigerheart, looking very uncomfortable, shook his head. "Um, no…"

Cloudtail hastily shook his hand and turned to me, shooting me a glare that said, "_We'll talk about this later, young lady._" I brought him to the couch, plopping down and sighing. Of course Grandpa hates him.

After we had watched the first two episodes of _Warriors: Into the Wild_, we called it a night. I sighed. I loved him so much. I hugged him tightly and whispered, "I wish they all accepted us."

He sighed back and only nodded, kissing me on the head. He got up and we said our goodbyes. I sighed as he left the house, the door closing with a depressing creak noise.

I ran up the stairs and collapsed on my bed, looking at me and my sisters room. It was a pale, pale green with light blue carpeted floor. I was on the top bunk, duh. Any wall that I could reach from my bed was covered with pictures of my friends, me, Tigerheart, and cute things I found online and printed. I gazed at the pictures fondly, pausing on one in particular. _Bumblestripe…_

I grabbed it, the tape slowly coming off the wall. I thought I took them all down… But this seemed to be a fairly new one. I laid my head down on my pillow and lifted it above my face, the light shining on it. I saw something dark scribbled on the back. I flipped it. In messy, rushed handwriting that was obviously Ivypool's, it read:

"You've made a terrible mistake."

_Have I?_


	8. Lionblaze is anxious

**Ivystormrandomness: Yes DOVEBUMBLE! :D **

**Lionblaze's P.O.V.:**

_I stared at the burning house. My mind was blank and numb. Hollyleaf had burnt hair, and my jacket was scorched. And Jayfeather was gone. I glanced over to my dad- no. My guardian? Whatever. I looked at Brambleclaw. He was watching as the firemen were dousing the flames. He was hugging Squirrelflight._

_I grabbed Hollyleaf's hand. She pulled it away and, like Jayfeather, ran. I wanted to cry. Everybody I loved was leaving me. _

_My sadness turned to anger. Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? And who does Hollyleaf think she is? And Jayfeather too, for that matter. Would I leave them? No. But they left me._

_They left me._

I woke in a cold sweat, fear penetrating from me. _It was only a dream._ I told myself, relaxing. The house was fine. It was a Thursday morning and I was going to school.

I took in my surroundings and felt my heart shatter. It wasn't a dream. I was at my Grandpa's house. I wasn't okay. _Nothing _was okay. Hollyleaf was gone. Jayfeather was gone. Apparently, Hollyleaf had gone on WOC yesterday. Whatever. I'm still mad at her. She left me with our 'parents'.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Someone knocked on the door. "Lionblaze…?" A voice muttered from outside.

I sat up. "Hollyleaf? Is that you?"

"Y-yeah." She murmured, coming in to sit on the bed. Her face was wet from tears. She looked terrible. "I'm sorry."

I wanted to turn away and ignore her. But right now that was a stupid thing to do. I looked her in the eyes. "Hollyleaf, why'd you run away? Do you know how much that hurt?"

She looked down, grief clouding her gaze. "I'm sorry…" She repeated. I came closer and hugged her, not letting go.

"Did you find Jay?" I whispered.

"No. I looked at Leafpool's. I looked at Briarlight's. I even checked with Ivypool and Dovewing, since Jayfeather knew Brightheart. He's…" She stopped, curling up on the bed, sobbing. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

I dialed Jayfeather. The phone buzzed. I waited.

I heard a voice. "Jayfeather?" I yowled at the screen.

"Lionblaze," Jayfeather muttered.

"Jayfeather, where the hell did you go?!" I screamed. "You freaked us all out!" I was pacing the floor, waiting for an answer.

"Jeez, am I not allowed to get a little space?" He growled. "I needed to get far away from… that."

"Well, where are you?" I was ready to jump into Brambleclaw's light brown truck and drive to Jayfeather. Hollyleaf was still sobbing. Why I don't know. Jayfeather was found. Other than the house and Ashfur… Oh. Right. Ashfur.

He died. Hollyleaf watched it happen.

"I'm at Flametail's. I'm not going home. Wherever home is." He told me, sounding as if he was about to hang up.

"Wait! Please. Come back. We need you! We all need you. We need to find our parents." I whispered into the phone, not wanting Brambleclaw to hear.

"We could be fricking orphans, for StarClans' sake! And whoever our parents were obviously didn't want us. So why would we want them?" He replied. "Bye, Lionblaze."

"Wait, no!" I exclaimed. But it was too late. Jayfeather had hung up. I growled and slipped the phone back in my pocket. "Then _I'll_ find out."

Today was the day. The day of pain and torture. The day of ugh. The day I had to look at my cousin, Tigerheart, in the eyes. Tigerheart was the worst. He thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. No, scratch that, before bread. Even before water!

But one good thing about today? Jayfeather was coming home. Flametail is our cousin, and since he's coming, so is Jayfeather. I stepped down the stairs, hearing a knock. Firestar opened it, letting the family in. I searched them for Jayfeather, and when I saw him, I practically covered him in hugs.

Tawnypelt rushed over to her brother and apologized for her son. "Great StarClan Brambleclaw. I'm so sorry, you must have been terrified. Flametail didn't tell me Jayfeather was staying with us, and knows that he _will _have some sort of consequence." She looked back at her son, obviously feeling awkward. She smiled at her brother.

Brambleclaw chuckled and shook his head. "No, there's no need for that," He smiled warmly at Jayfeather, who's blind eyes were staring blankly at me."Jayfeather's home. Flametail was just trying to help his cousin, nothing else." He hugged his sister back and led her to the kitchen where a very tired Squirrelflight was frying some fish.

I watched Hollyleaf, who looked almost as tired as Squirrelflight, walk down the stairs. She grabbed Jayfeather tightly and ruffled his hair. "Please. Never _ever _do that again. Please." She repeated.

I shook my head. "How about we _all _promise not to do that ever again?" I say with a glance at Hollyleaf. She looked away and sighed.

"Yeah, that… that was terrible… we shouldn't have done that." She smiled weakly, and it was obviously forced. "Sorry, Lionblaze. Really."

Jayfeather nodded. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I just had to get out of there." He watched as Flametail came over.

Flametail was a tallish redhead with glasses. He was only a couple years younger than Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and I. He had freckles like his uncle, and he was very sheepish. He sighed and gazed sadly at me.

"I-I'm really sorry, guys… I should have called you, I-I would have, but Jayfeather told me not to-" He stopped mid-sentence, and adjusted his glasses.

I hugged him and laughed. "It's alright. You just wanted to look out for Jay. I get it." I smiled and sniffed the air as Tawnypelt exclaimed, "Dinner's ready!"

I smiled reassuringly at Flametail and raced to the table, hungrily staring at the fish, and momentarily forgetting the drama with the fire. Sandstorm, my grandma, sat down and smiled at me.

I picked up my fork, and for the last time had a normal meal with my "family".

I really hope Ashfur was lying.

**Hello GUYS! Oof I am so sorry for not posting… my computer wouldn't let me login for some reason. So… here ya go?**


End file.
